Huttakan
HUTAAKAN (OF HARQUAL) Medium Humanoid (Extraplanar, Hutaakan) Hit Dice: 1d8 (4 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) AC: 14 (+1 natural, +2 leather armor, +1 light steel shield), touch 10, flat- footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: + 1/+0 Attack: Short sword +0 melee (1d6-1/19-20) or sling +1 ranged (1d4) Full Attack: Short sword +0 melee (1d6-1/19-20) or sling +1 ranged (1d4) Space/Reach: 5 ft. / 5 ft. Special Attacks: ― Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft Saves: Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +1 Abilities: Str 9 (-1), Dex 11 (+0), Con 10 (+0), Int 12 (+1), Wis 12 (+1), Cha 10 (+0) Skills: Craft (any) +4, Hide +8, Knowledge (religion) +4, Move Silently +8 Feats: Stealthy Continent/Region: Harqual/Rilous Mountains Environment: Temperate mountains Organization: Solitary, pair, patrol (5–8), sect (11–20 plus 2-5 2nd-level clerics), or congregation (20–200 plus 50% noncombatants, plus 1 1st-level warrior per 10 adults, and 1 4th-level cleric per 50 adults and 1 8th-level cleric leader) Challenge Rating: ½ Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually lawful neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +0 This tall, slender being has a humanoid body, topped with a head like that of a jackal. Its hands and feet are narrow, with nails like claws. It wears long, somber-colored robes and simply jewelry. Hutaakans are a race of jackal-headed humanoids that were transported to the World of Kulan during the magical event known as The Transformation. They along with the entire Rilous Mountain Range were brought to the Lands of Harqual from the world known as Maran. There, they lived in the mountains surrounding the kingdom known as Javeldos for centuries without revealing themselves. Only after their forced relocation to Harqual did they break their isolation, and make contact with the Javeldians that were also brought to Harqual. The hutaakans have been forced by circumstance to align themselves with the land that became known as Ahamudia, but they still refuse to make war on others. Hutaakans (also called "jackal-men" by non-Ahamudians) are often haughty and callous, though they consider themselves a sensitive, civilized, and intellectual people. Hutaakans also feel that they suffered much abuse from other races, on Maran, as a result of their cultured, pacifistic nature. Little has changed on this new world, although the citizens of the Kingdom of Ahamudia treat them with some respect. Hutaakans are very serious in demeanor, and consider themselves above most other humanoid races. They pride themselves on their good taste and lack of involvement in the rest of the world, even this new world they have been transported to. Hutaakans do bear a superficial resemblance to the gnolls of Harqual, but they are a much older, more sophisticated race, and comparing them to gnolls is an insult they’ll not forget. (Gnolls, on Maran, are even more savage than the gnolls of Harqual, and Hutaakans hate them with a reserved passion.) Hutaakans speak the Maran-dialect of Orc. Hutaakans also speak their own haunting, complex musical language in fluting, honeyed tones. Some humans, however, have described this language as sounding like coughs and barking. A hutaakan is 6 feet tall and weighs about 150–180 pounds. Combat Hutaakans are not boldly aggressive, but fight without mercy when forced. They prefer to ambush enemies and attack with ranged weapons when possible. Clerics do not like to sully themselves with combat, and will use spells and direct others into combat from a safe distance. Hutaakan warriors often carry spears as secondary weapons, and priests are usually armed with elaborately carved maces instead of swords. Clubs and daggers are also common weapons for hutaakans. Skills: A hutaakan has a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. The skill modifiers given in the statistics block include a -1 armor check penalty. Hutaakan Society Hutaakan life centers on their ancient cultural mysticism dedicated to the worship of an amoral Maran deity of crafts and magic, called Vaflar. The many hutaakan clerics are needed to carry out the numerous daily rites and rituals associated with the religion. The priests prefer to rigidly control hutaakan communities and the destinies of their inhabitants. Hutaakans as a race have never adapted well to the arts of war, and have few warriors. Most hutaakans are craftsmen and artisans with little or no martial skills, and fight only in self-defense. Hutaakan society is egalitarian, and temperament and talent rather than gender determines one’s role. Hutaakan society, in the Rilous Mountains of Harqual, is centered in the City-state of Hutaalar. Most of the rest of the hutaakan communities surrounding that city either weren’t brought to Kulan or were too small to maintain. As a result, many transient hutaakans have been forced to move into caves near Hutaalar or migrate into the city-state itself. The priests of Vaflar have, so far, limited the number of hutaakan refugees allowed into the city, in order to prevent chaos. If there is one thing that hutaakans won’t stand for, it’s chaos. As a result, many hutaakans have moved further east in the mountains, coming into contact with the Bitran. So far, relations are cordial, but the hutaakans cultural biases too look down on other races is bound to cause conflict sooner than later. Hutaakans as Characters Hutaakans favor the cleric class. Most hutaakans encountered beyond the Rilous Mountains have levels in NPC classes; most notably the adept, aristocrat, or warrior class. Only hutaakan clerics choose to multiclass and then only rarely, as adept/clerics, aristocrat/clerics, cleric/experts, or cleric/warriors. Rarely, a hutaakan cleric will choose to multiclass as a monk or wizard, but such an individual is an oddity in hutaakan society. Hutaakan Traits Hutaakans benefit from a number of racial traits: — -2 to Strength, +2 to Intelligence, +2 to Wisdom. — Hutaakans aren’t native to the World of Kulan and have the Extraplanar Subtype. — Medium-size. As Medium-size creatures, hutaakans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. (Use human height and elf weight. See the PHB in Chapter 6: Description.) — Speed: Base land speed is 30 feet. — Darkvision out to 60 feet. — +1 natural armor bonus. — Hutaakans have a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. — Automatic Languages: Hutaakan and Orc (Maran). Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Javeldian, and Vananean. — Favored Class: Cleric. A multiclass hutaakan's cleric class does not count when determining whether he suffers an XP penalty for multiclassing. Category:Humanoids